This invention relates to the art of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a new and improved platen for electrostatic wafer-clamping apparatus used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
A known technique for clamping semiconductor wafers during manufacture involves the use of electrostatic chucks. Although electrostatic chucks vary in design, they all are based upon the same physical principles, namely, the creation of an electrostatic force between a platen surface and a semiconductor wafer. Typical electrostatic chucks include an electrically conductive electrode that is mounted on a pedestal and covered by an electrically insulative, dielectric material or platen. The semiconductor wafer seats on top of the insulative material. A voltage source electrically biases the electrode so that electric charge accumulates in the electrode and the insulative material. The applied voltage then induces an equal and opposite charge on the rear surface of the wafer. This accumulated electric charge generates an electrostatic force that attracts and clamps the wafer against the insulative material or platen. Then while the semiconductor wafer is clamped various processes can be employed on the wafer such as chemical vapor deposition, ion implantation, ion beam milling and reactive ion etching.
An important consideration in the design of platens for electrostatic chucks is increasing the electrostatic clamping force. Another important consideration is maintaining high clamping force irregardless of environmental conditions. Still another important consideration is allowing for increased speed of release of the water from the electrostatic chuck once the manufacturing operations on the clamped water have been completed.
The present invention provides a platen for electrostatic wafer clamping apparatus comprising a platen body of dielectric material and grains of electrically conductive material diffused in the dielectric material so that the platen has a relatively large electrostatic capacitance due to the diffusion of the conductive grains with the result that the platen provides an increased clamping force regardless of humidity. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the thickness of the platen body can be decreased by an amount sufficient to maintain a constant clamping force with reduced applied voltage, to eliminate any residual voltage on the platen and to increase the speed of water release. The grains of electrically conductive material are present in an amount of from about 2.5 percent to about 15.0 percent of the volume of the platen body, and the grains of electrically conductive material are selected from the group consisting of carbonated transition metals, nitrified transition metals and carbonated grains. The dielectric material preferably is Al2O3, and the grains of electrically conductive material preferably are TiC and preferably in an amount of about 5% of the volume of the platen.